The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEC02060’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the program is to create new early-flowering Calibrachoa cultivars with compact and cascading growth habit, freely branching habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 1999 of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number S35, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Calibrachoa, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was selected by the Inventor in May, 2000 in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany from within the resulting progeny from the cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since May, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.